


An early Christmas present

by valathe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDF, Bad Smut, F/F, GP, Other, Smut, cringey like everything i do, secret santa gift, y'all need some jesus in yo life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valathe/pseuds/valathe
Summary: All Fareeha wanted was a hot shower and a soft bed after an exhausting mission. Angela has other ideas...





	An early Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/gifts).



> so this is the piece i wrote for our Sky Lesbians Discord Secret Santa, and i made it for apex, who graciously agreed to me posting it here for all of you pervs to enjoy.  
> it's the first time i've written smut in over two years, and it shows ._.

Fareeha fumbled with the key card, only managing to pull it through the reader the right way around on her second try. She was tired, covered in sweat and soot, and just aching for a nice, hot shower. The flight suit was clammy and uncomfortably tight after spending the better part of the day in it, and her shoulders ached from the constant pull of her Raptora's thrusters. To say she had been relieved when Torbjörn had offered to do maintenance on her armor would be an understatement.

Finally, the reader beeped and the lock disengaged, and she pushed open the door into her darkened quarters. Well, technically Angela's quarters, but by this point it was hard to tell whose lodgings where whose.

“Angela, I'm home!” she called, on the off chance her girlfriend was actually there and not holed up in her office in the med bay. Hearing no reply she trudged in and began pulling the tight polyester-nanocarbon blend off her arms and shoulders; sighing in relief when cool air washed over her sweaty skin.

Suddenly, the world went dark.

“Guess who~” a voice sang right behind her; and it was probably due to Fareeha's exhaustion that her reply was a startled gasp instead of an elbow into Angela's ribs.

“Angela!” she yelped, only now recognizing the trademark smell of antiseptic and moisturizing cream of the hands covering her eyes. She made to turn around to greet her properly, but Angela pushed tighter into her back and kept her hands firmly in place.

“Nuh-uh, no turning around.” the blonde ordered in a gentle voice, “Just follow my lead.”

Fareeha decided to humor her, despite her desperate desire for a hot shower and a soft bed, and let herself be led around the living room until her shins met resistance from the upholstery of their overstuffed couch.

“Sit down, but don't open your eyes yet!” Angela whispered into her ear, finally removing her hands and stepping back. Fareeha obeyed with an exasperated smile, unceremoniously dumping herself onto the couch.

“Alright, you can look now.”

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the low light in the room, but when she took in the sight before her they went wide as saucers. Angela stood there, wearing a mischievous smirk and...not much else. Fareeha wasn't sure if the see-through lacy bra and panties could even be considered clothes, but by now most coherent thought had fled her. It took her a full minute to even notice the Santa hat on the blonde's head, its bright red color matching what little fabric covered the rest of her body.

“Christmas is still a few days away, but I thought I'd give you an early present.” Angela drawled. “Mrs. Claus gets _so lonely_ when you are away.” she purred with a pout, straddling Fareeha and leaning in close. “I hope you still have a little _juice_ left in your tank.” she husked into Fareeha's ear, and god damn if she didn't almost came then and there. The sudden tightness in her flight suit was a loud and clear message.

Angela sealed her lips over Fareeha's, kissing her wantonly and grinding her crotch against the rapidly growing bulge beneath her, drawing an embarrassingly needy moan from the Egyptian's throat. They soon had to part for air, but Angela immediately went to work on Fareeha's throat, licking and sucking and nibbling, and the pleasure was already coiling like a tight spring in her gut.

“Angela...” she breathed, desperately trying to retain some shred of coherence while her hips ground themselves against Angela's seemingly of their own volition.

“Angela, I'm sweaty and gross.” she somehow managed to say, though her protest sounded meek even to her own ears.

“I don't care.” the blonde replied, teasing Fareeha's nipples through her sports bra, “I'll be, too, by the end of this.”

That snapped the last tether on what little remained of Fareeha's self control. She surged forward and captured Angela's lips in a bruising kiss, full of clacking teeth and colliding tongues; while her hands went for her girlfriend's rear and roughly pushed her hips down against her own, creating that delicious friction that at the same time relieved the pressure and created so much more.

It wasn't long before Angela started so slide downwards, twisting and biting stiff nipples through the damned fabric of her sports bra, and steadily made her way south, until she was kneeling between Fareeha's legs.

“Off.” she commanded, tugging on the Egyptian's flight suit still covering her from her waist down. Fareeha obligingly lifted her hips, and Angela pulled it off in one smooth motion, taking the boxer brief's she'd been wearing with it.

Her erect cock twitched, finally freed from its tight confines, but Angela wasted no time admiring it. She surged forward and wrapped her lips around its head, swirling her tongue and letting out a wanton moan at the taste of Fareeha's precum. Her hand wrapped around the base and started languid strokes while her head began to bob up and down, steadily taking more and more of her length on each downward pass. It wasn't long before it hit the back of Angela's throat and she held it there, looking up and catching Fareeha's half-lidded gaze, and gave her a salacious wink. It took all of the Egyptian's self-control not to fix Angela's head with both hands and start thrusting viciously at that sight.

The blonde soon had to come up for air, taking greedy gulps while strands of saliva connected her mouth to Fareeha's throbbing member, her hand still busy stroking up and down.

“You like that, don't you, you horny bitch?” she purred, and by god if Fareeha hadn't been close before she was now. She let her head fall back with her eyes closed, reveling in the waves of pleasure rolling through her body when Angela once again took her length into her mouth. She was quickly ramping up towards an explosive release but Angela noticed the signs and stopped abruptly, prompting a pathetic whine and impotent thrusts into thin air, desperate to gain some friction.

“So eager to come, like a bitch in heat.” Angela mused, running her hands up and down Fareeha's thighs, but never where she was needed most. “Well, let's see what we can do about that.” she finally sighed in mock-resignation, getting off her knees and swiftly straddling Fareeha again. She pulled the cloth covering her lips aside and guided Fareeha's cock to her entrance, slowly easing herself down in one smooth motion.

Fareeha had been trying to keep it down until now, but when Angela started gyrating her hips all that went out the window. Her entire world became focused on the woman above her, riding her with abandon; on the wet heat surrounding her cock, the delicious squeezing of Angela's walls, and keeping it down became impossible.

“God Angela, I'm so _-ngh- so_ close, please just a little more...!”

Angela increased her pace, wildly bouncing up and down, her own moans mixing with the wet smacking of skin on skin to create an exquisite symphony of carnal pleasure.

“You want to come in me, don't you?” Angela mewled breathlessly, and the only reply Fareeha managed was to tighten her hold on Angela's hips, desperately trying to increase the force of her downward thrusts. “You want to blow your load inside me so badly, _you dirty whore!_ ”

By now Fareeha didn't even understand what she was saying anymore, her mind had become laser-focused on the unbearable need for release, leaving no room for anything else while she teetered on the edge, her sanity on the precipice of evaporating into thin air.

And then Angela leaned down, dragging her tongue up Fareeha's throat, and moaned “Come for me, baby.” into Fareeha's ear; and finally, _finally_ , she went over the edge, plunged into the depths of reckless abandon while electricity coursed through her veins; locking her body in place. Wave upon wave of pleasure traversed every fiber of her being, each pulse of her cock accompanied by a wanton moan while she pumped every last drop of her seed deeply into Angela's hot wetness.

It all couldn't have taken more than ten minutes, but Fareeha felt like she'd run a marathon. Angela lay on top of her, idly nuzzling into her neck while they both caught their breaths, their slick skin beginning to cool.

It was Angela who found her voice first. “So, how about that shower now?” she asked, still slightly out of breath, before she got up, a sharp sigh escaping them both when Fareeha's rapidly deflating member slipped out of her.

“But what about you?” Fareeha asked belatedly when Angela was already halfway to the bathroom.

The blonde turned around with a vicious smirk. “You'll have plenty of opportunities to even the score before the night is over.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so that's that. suggestions and criticism are very welcome
> 
> cheers


End file.
